Healing Old Scars
by king00spear
Summary: After being hated and ridiculed for his whole life Naruto has had enough. Will Kakashi be able to help him heal his old wounds while healing his old wounds at the same time? WARNINGS: Angst, Suicidal Themes.


**[Healing Old Scars] Naruto / Kakashi / Tsunade | ANGST + SUICIDE WARNING **

* * *

It was October 10th, the 15th anniversary of the Fourth Hokage "killing" the nine tails, and Kakashi was worried about his student. Naruto showed up to training yesterday all beaten and bruised, he played it off like it was nothing, just some training accident, but Kakashi knew something was up. Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, were none the wisest.

It was late in the day and Kakashi was still troubled about how the usually hyperactive ninja was acting… weird. The smile he put on became 10 times more easy to tell that it was fake, and his sensei noticed. With his mind not going to ease anytime soon he set out to look for Naruto at his apartment.

As the blonde's apartment came into view Kakashi saw that the door was bashed into and on the ground. He quickly hurried inside worried about the blonde. When he got inside he quickly scanned around the rooms for Naruto, but all he saw was broken windows, furniture flipped around and… a pool of blood.

Kakashi was shocked. _"I knew it was bad… but not this bad" _He thought to himself as he left the apartment in search for Naruto.

**-** POV: Naruto's LOCATION: On top of the Fourth Hokages Great Stone Face **\- **

Naruto lets out a depressed sigh while fiddling with a kunai.

_"I hate today…"  
_

_**"Some birthday huh, Kit" **_The Nine tails speaks.

_"Yeah…" _Naruto sighs in reply.

He looks down at all the villages celebrating the Fourth Hokages great accomplishment. Saving the village from the destruction of the Nine Tail Demon Fox. He saw the villages dancing around and celebrating near a burning wood statue of the Nine tails.

The blonde starts to cry, "I'm a monster"

* * *

**\- POV: Kakashi LOCATION: On a roof near the Burning Statue -**

Kakashi was frantically looking around the town for the blonde. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spots him, on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He quickly rushes over to him.

Nearing the cliff he can see Naruto more clearly. The blonde was crying, with his knees to his chest, still fiddling with the kunai in his now bloodied hands. Kakashi finally made it on top of the cliff near where Naruto was. The blonde didn't notice or if he did, he didn't care. The sensei walked next to Naruto on the big carved head and sat down.

"What are you doing up here Naruto?" Kakashi says calmly.

"Celebrating…" the blonde croaks.

"Celebrating?" Kakashi echos surprised to hear what he just heard.

"Yeah… it's my birthday." Naruto answers his sensei, ending the sentence with a small sad chuckle.

At this point, Naruto was visibly shaking, still fiddling with the kunai in his bloodied hands.

He had bruises, cuts and broken bones still healing for when the villagers broke into his house.

Kakashi looked over to his student, even more worried. He couldn't see any remains of the hyperactive knucklehead ninja he knew. Kakashi faced forward again, looking at the burning statue of the demon fox.

A couple of minutes past and he started hearing the blonde next to him cry. He looked overseeing that he was now gripping the kunai as hard as he could with his other hand and blood rushed out of the wound. He removed his hand from the blade and stared into his palm. The Kyuubi quickly healed it up. The crying got more intense as he looked back at the still-burning statue.

"Why do they have to burn me?" He choked out forgetting his silver-haired sensei was next to him. Kakashi's had to hold back tears as heart sank, realising Naruto saw himself as the demon that was trapped inside of him.

_**"Hey kit, it's me their burning, not you…" **_the demon fox says trying to comfort the blonde, seeing all the dark thoughts he was thinking.

It took another minute before Naruto snapped out of his downward spiral of thoughts. But when he did he realised his sensei was will next to him, just staring at the fire with a frown visible through his mask. "I'm gonna head back home," Naruto says getting up to leave it his fake smile plastered on.

Kakashi grabbed his arm before he left. He could feel the scars and bruises. Naruto silently winced in pain towards the pressure. "I'm here for you Naruto…" Kakashi said towards the back of Naruto's head sounding worried. The blonde turned his head to face Kakashi with his now completely obvious fake smile on. "I'm good, don't worry about me. And with that Naruto ran away towards his apartment. Kakashi sighed. _"I have to tell Tsunade…" _He thought to himself and not a second later he was rushing towards the Hokages tower.

Kakashi frantically knocked on the office door. It was quickly opened and he was greeted by Shizune.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Shizune inquires.

"I need to talk to Tsunade. Now." Kakashi said seriously.

Shizune opened the door, somewhat taken aback at the serious tone she just heard from the usually calm ninja. Tsunade looked up at her paperwork filed desk. "What is it Kakashi?" She said with an annoyed tone towards the amount of paperwork she had to do.

"It's Naruto..." Kakashi starts and Tsunade looks at him with a bit of worry. She knew what today was and knew something might happen. "He's been acting strange, not his usual knucklehead head self. I just encountered him on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head, he was shaking, bloodied and bruised."

Kakashi takes a small pause and thinks about how strange Naruto was. "I went to his apartment earlier before I met him. His door was busted down, his home was trashed and…" Kakashi hesitates. "There was a pool of blood…That's why I went out looking for him. There is seriously something wrong with him, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's heart sank. Worried she sighs and says "Alright then, where is he now?" And not a second later she and Kakashi are running as fast as they can towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**\- POV: Naruto LOCATION: His Apartment** -

After boarding everything back up, The distressed blonde felt a bit of ease, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the villagers came after him again. He decided to lock himself in the bathroom. Naruto's body was trembling as he hugged my knees to his chest in the bathtub.

Naruto grabbed out a kunai from his weapon pouch. Staring at it, he thought of stabbing himself until he bleeds out, his face was met with a true smile at that thought, he hasn't smiled like that in ages.

_**"Kit what are you doing?" **_The Nine tails inside him ask surprisingly sounding worried.

_"Finishing what the Fourth Hokage started" _He sobbed, repeating what he heard one of the villagers scream at him as they beat him early that day. And with that he dug the kunai into his stomach, stabbing himself over and over again. The Kyuubi might heal the wounds but not before he bleeds out.

**-** POV: Kakashi LOCATION: Narutos Apartment **-**

As Tsunade and I arrived, we noticed Naruto had boarded everything back up. I knocked, but there was no reply. I knocked again, louder this time but instead of hearing nothing, I faintly heard crying. Looking over at Tsunade sharing worried expressions as I turned back around a kicked in the door. We rushed in trying to find were the crying was coming from.

We followed it to the bathroom. Tsunade knocked on the door, "Naruto?" She said calmly through the door. There was no reply other than sobbing. Then it hit them, a stench of blood. Kakashi kicked open the bathroom door and rushed in, stunned at what they saw, they knew it would haunt their nightmares for years to come. The blonde was barely conscious stabbing himself repeatedly in the abdomen. Although, the most disturbing thing was the smile on Naruto's face.

Tsunade ran over to the bathtub and fell to their knees, "Why?" They chocked out, crying. Kakashi was still near the doorway to shocked to do anything. "I'm... good, do-nt worry..." Naruto barely has enough strength to say it yet managed to anyways.

_"What are they doing here" _The blonde thought a little betrayed.

_**"They're here to save you kit…" **_The Demon Fox boomed in reply.

_"I'm already saving myself, I don't need them…" _Naruto thought even more hurt and betrayed then before.

As Tsunade tried to take the kunai out of the blondes now stained red hand he grabbed on to it tighter and tighter, like it was a lifeline, trying to keep Tsunade away. He was finally happy and didn't want it to end. The blonde Hokage turned around and faced Kakashi, her face showing so many emotions; sadness, anger, shock and most of all guilt. She knew she couldn't do anything old for him here so they had to get him to the hospital… Quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have any suggestions / recommendations people comment them, I really appreciate it.**

**25/11/2019 Edit: I'm still thinking of a way to continue the story, please bare with me.**


End file.
